


Infiltration

by Callmyname



Series: Young Neil [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Making contact with various people. May get spicier later on.With spoilers! Obvious for Tenet fans. But this is not an Elton John fanfic.  Even if he is proving a remarkably useful hook for a couple of ideas.Lot of background ideas to be reworked.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Young Neil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047808





	1. A day at the races

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what's coming out of my brain today. Seems it's the Protagonist POV
> 
> Background music:  
> I"m still standing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask - don't tell. Written from The Protagonist's point of view.

I mingled in the crowd, looking for our target. 

  


The hard tedious work going through files had really paid off. No matter what you say about AI, a human has a skill at seeing patterns intuitively . 

"Hey, Pro" he had shouted. "Its one of my scarves. Always wondered what had happened to that one. " . He is looking through photos of the Ascot Races. And there it is: draped around a peculiarly non-descript man. 

Well, I would not have had a clue who it was - but Neil knew him straight off. This time he had really hit the jackpot. Okay, we now had something meaningful to feed the computer facial recognition software. Hmmm it seems that this is now a definite "Ignorance is your ammunition" . 

After that, I obviously was taking Neil to Ascot. He was really excited. "He's a real hero of mine," he gushed. " But seriously, if you don't know who he is, just leave it like that. He will find it refreshing. And trust me, you will get on . In fact, this is just the sort of person you were looking for. Let me handle this. Please? ". He fluttered those beguiling eyes at me. What a result. An excellent training exercise all round. We get a day at the races, win some money hang out with people who regularly "bet" sums where we won't stand out. And it seems we have managed to pull off a stunt of some kind with that scarf. 

_I will take him down the Thatched Tavern afterwards,_ I think _Warmth, decent hot food and tables crammed together. We can talk and eavesdrop._

later that day..... I could see Neil in the crowd. I hand him his drink. "Vodka Tonic for you" I say. He looks - startled. "We are being watched'" , he murmurs in my ear. To my surprise, he then turns and kisses me. Hard. 

Okay, that was unexpected, but I get the hint and use the opportunity to run my hands behind his neck, loosening the scarf. Makes sure it falls to the ground as we distract each other. For a minute, I have a handful of warm Neil pressing up against me.

It is intoxicating. 

_Here we go._

An hour later, and we are heading towards the bookies. Sure enough, our target is standing there holding out Neil" s scarf. 

"You lost this" he said. " Thank you" Neil says. The man looks him over. " You would not want to have lost that" ." Oh, no" says Neil, " Really, thank you. Just so many people here. How did you spot us? " 

" I love your taste in scarfs," the man says." I just looked for someone who had the innate style to wear it properly. As opposed to most of this lot". His mouth twitched as he glanced at all the outrageous outfits. " Also I am quite used to big crowds. " He smiled. 

" I am just sad to see it go. I think I am half in love". He fingered the scarf. Glanced between Neil and the Protagonist. " and now I have met its owner....." He sighs, looks at the Protagonist. "... I assume it's as individual as you are". 

Oh yes, says Neil. " Its an original Hudson Bay 'knit'. I found it in this little shop in Windsor. 

"Cognito ? I love that place" the man murmured. 

"We are at the races; how about a gamble? Your horse comes in, you can have your scarf back. Mine comes in, and mine it is. At least for the evening. I would very much like to take you.. to dinner. Considering the odds, I think I keep the scarf as a memento. "

There is clear innuendo in his voice and looks. "Is that acceptable to you?" He is asking me, not Neil. It's clear Neil would say yes, regardless of this stupid horse race. It's also obvious we are not really negotiating a bet. He looks smitten. Actually they both do. Utterly bemused. I ran a gloved hand down his cheek." Happy with that?" , I ask

"Oh yes. let me go? Please? " .

" if you want.

" I... think so?"

We need to place our bets. . I handed over a substantial sum, and saw our man do an amount that made mine look like pocket change. Neil blinked, and then quietly got his wallet out. "This is for my Dad, he can't make it" . Oh okay. That was our stake money coming out. Smart lad.

"Come to my box", he suggested. Well inevitably, our horse lost. But Neil's Dad's horse - a rank outsider - placed. That would be a lot of money. 

Oh and ... from the look in Neil's eyes, it seemed he had won. But me? What had I just given away? 

\---  
Neil came in later. Much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when or if this lies within the timeline of other stuff I have written. In fact, I think I have two fic series, which may - or may not - be connected. This fits much better with my first piece. Which still needs editing.
> 
> Warning, non tenet fans: may have spoilers.


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop now if you have not seen Tenet. Also sorry to any Elton John fans - about whom I know almost nothing. I just need a background character - his song fits, as does a few key story elements.

It was a long night wondering what was happening. I felt vaguely uneasy, but I had told Neil that he needed to have made contacts of wealth and influence. I can only say he had clearly succeeded. 

In the end, I went to bed. The flat felt cold and lonely without him around. Sometime in the middle of the night, I heard the door click open, then Neil tip-toeing around the place. The shower came on, and I could hear the kettle. 

I was half asleep when he came in bearing coffee. He looked tired, but relaxed. Humming a song quietly under his breathe. 

"You awake? " he quietly asked.? "Yeah". 

He walked over, and sat on the bed."_mmm... thank you. 

I never quite believed you, when you said I could do all these incredible things. But that was amazing. Just having the chance to have access to his. autobiography, and of course I have been listening to my future music collection. So, a new paradox. It seems I just helped him finish a song using phrases that I remember. Seeing as how I have been binge listening to my "old records".that you brought bacl for me. 

Oh and how much did we win? Said he thought it was very sweet of you not making a big fuss meeting him. But hey, he assumes you are someone incognito as well. Because Pro is clearly an alias. Something close enough to your real name. 

He was really sweet also. Because .. Oh please. Pro. Talk to me. " He pulled back the covers.  
" I said that I did not actually know him, and that though it was very appealing, I was not the sort to just jump into bed with someone I had just met. As you know full well .

"Oh and he gave me this" . He waved a record at me. Says he wants to redo the picture with him wearing "the scarf" . God I knew it looked familiar. 


	3. Another meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and elton

\- Thanks for coming out with me again tonight.  
\- The pleasure, I am sure, is mutual. I always have time for my darling Neil. 

-How's Pro these days?  
\- Oh busy as always, meddling with things best left alone. 

\- I always meant to ask you: did he really have no idea who I was?  
\- Yes. I mean, he knew you were somebody, but he is not really into music, unless you count weird electronic noises - or classical stuff. - as such. 

-Look: I know you are a pretty resilient young man. But do you need an out? Are you just his pretty scarf that he wears - then drops unnoticed. 

\- I mean, it's not that he is nt hopelessly in love with you. But that does not protect you from being in an abusive relationship. The age difference alone makes it unbalanced. Just let me know, we can makes sure you are okay. 

\- " Elton, it's fine. We are not really involved right now: he actually agrees with you and seems to want our ages and experience to balance out. Sigh. 

" Look, there is someone I would like you to meet. She works at Sotheby's, and I am sure shoe would be a great asset helping source stuff for your art collection. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am not quite sure what I am doing here. Reality is best ignored right now, but author judgement may be ?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and my Mum is now in hospital. A disi÷traction fic.
> 
> Plus ages and anachronistic stuff. Cognito was a real shop years ago selling designer suits - women's stuff mind, probably not the scarf. But it amused me.


End file.
